Es sólo una broma, James
by MagicDreams
Summary: Nuestro querido James S. Potter se encuentra en plena adolescencia y se ha transformado en todo un galán. Pero surge un pequeño problema, pues sus travesuras le han pasado la cuenta.


**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni el mundo de Harry Potter me pertenecen, todo es obra de la asombrosa J.K.

 _Este fic participa en el reto temático de septiembre "James Sirius" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

En la sala común de Gryffindor se encontraba James S. Potter. El joven estaba pensando en cómo invitar a una chica al baile de navidad que se celebraba ese año. Sin duda alguna, era una situación realmente compleja, pues tenía a varias en mente y lo peor es que ya había salido con todas ellas por lo menos una vez. La galantería definitivamente le estaba dando una mala pasada.

Luego de horas tratando de buscar una solución decidió que lo mejor era enviar una lechuza a su amigo Teddy. Si bien estaba seguro de que él jamás había pasado por algo similar, no sabía a quién más recurrir. Porque ni hablar de su hermano menor, él seguramente no ha dado ni un beso.

Tomó un pergamino, una pluma y comenzó a escribir.

 _Querido Tedd:_

 _Te preguntaras porqué te escribo a mitad de semana. El motivo es que tengo un conflicto como decirlo mmm amoroso, sí, un conflicto grande. Te contare brevemente._

 _Este año, como ya te había dicho, he salido con tres chicas, una de Hufflepuff, una de Ravenclaw y otra de Gryffindor, ya sabes, para sociabilizar y ser inclusivo con las demás casas. El punto es que las tres creen que iré al baile con ellas, he visto como me miran, están esperando a que les diga y tú eres el único a quien puedo recurrir. Espero tu consejo._

 _Dale mis saludos a Victoire._

 _Tu amigo, James._

 _PS: No se lo menciones a nadie, menos a Albus, si llegase a enterarse seria su oportunidad para vengarse por la broma que le jugué el verano pasado_.

Después de unos días James recibió su ansiada respuesta.

 _Querido James:_

 _No puedo decir que me sorprende tu carta, pues presentía que esto pasaría un día. Como amigo te he dicho mil veces que seas cuidadoso con tu vida amorosa y eso de la inclusión de casas… déjame decirte amigo mío que me has hecho reír al punto de que tuve que tomar un descanso antes de seguir leyendo. Ahora, respecto a las posibles soluciones se me ocurre una. Que sea la suerte quien lo decida, me explico, a la primera que hoy veas le entregas una carta invitándola. Las demás no lo sabrán pues serás discreto. Es lo único que se me ocurre._

 _Suerte amigo._

 _PS: Victoire te manda saludos y dice que dejes de romper corazones (sin querer vio tu carta)._

James termino de leer la carta y supo lo que tenía que hacer. Se dispuso a escribirle a la invitada misteriosa sin especificar en halagos, pues las tres eran muy distintas entre sí. Dejo la carta en un libro junto a la Tedd y partió rumbo al gran comedor. El joven iba tan de prisa que no reparó en que el valioso papel había caído al suelo.

Albus Potter se dirigía a desayunar cuando su hermano paso corriendo sin advertir su presencia. En algo malo debe andar —pensó—, y cuando iba a seguir su camino se percató de que a James se le había caído un papel. No aguanto las ganas y lo leyó, no entendió muy bien, solo vio que era de índole amoroso. Estaba por guardarlo cuando vio que junto al papel había otra carta, esta era de Teddy Lupin, y si ya había leído la otra, por qué esta no. Al terminar de hacerlo una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Es mi hora de devolverte la broma, hermano, se dijo mientras retomaba su camino.

Los días pasaron y James no encontraba la carta, sólo y por suerte encontró la de Teddy, la cual estaba en el baño de hombres. La calma volvió cuando la chica de Gryffindor le dijo que aceptaba su propuesta y que lo esperaba en unos días. Él imagino que la joven había encontrado la carta y se dio por invitada. Problema resuelto —dijo triunfante.

La fecha llego. Él esperaría a su acompañante en la recepción y serian una pareja perfecta. Luego solucionaría su relación con las otras dos, sin embargo, las cosas no salieron como lo esperaba, puesto que al llegar estaban las tres chicas discutiendo. Cada una con la misma carta en su mano.

—¿Qué está pasando acá?— preguntó algo perturbado.

—¡Cómo te atreves, nos invitaste a las tres! — gritaron furiosas al unísono.

—Pues vamos al baile los cuatro, ya saben chicas, hay James para todas.

—Prefiero ir sola— replicó la Ravenclaw seguida por las otras dos jóvenes. Dejando así solo y confundido al mayor de los Potter.

—Al parecer tu plan no resulto, hermano—la voz de Albus irrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¡Tú!— gritó apuntándolo con el dedo—, fuiste tú todo el tiempo.

—Bueno James, como sabrás tengo un baile al que asistir y como bien dirías, relájate, es sólo una broma— y dicho esto el joven se marchó alegremente.

Me las pagaras Albus Severus, me las pagaras.


End file.
